convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Comstock (β)
Elizabeth Comstock is a major protagonist from Bioshock Infinite. She made her Murder debut in the side story, The Lightbringer Chronicles. Canon Elizabeth, originally named Anna DeWitt, was born in 1893 to Booker and Annabelle DeWitt who died during childbirth. Booker, then a Pinkerton agent, was expelled from the agency after Anna's birth for his use of extreme brutality in quelling a workers' strike. Booker then descended into depression, excessive drinking, and gambling, building up a large debt burden. Later that year, Booker was contacted by Robert Lutece, a representative of Father Zachary Hale Comstock, an enigmatic man who offered to pay off all of Booker's debts in exchange for Anna. On October 8, Booker gave Anna to Robert as instructed; however, feeling immediately regretful for his actions, he pursued Robert to retrieve her. He found Robert at an open Tear between dimensions, and struggled with Comstock to take Anna back, as Rosalind Lutece looked on. His efforts were in vain, and the three escaped with Anna through the Tear. As the portal closed, it severed Anna's pinky finger when she reached out for her father, placing her simultaneously in two different realities. Pre-Murder When Elliot was massacring alternate Elizabeth Comstocks across the multiverse, Elizabeth caught wind and fled to the Fallout alpha world. Eking out a hermit-like existence, she gained a reputation as a witch and was captured by Legion slavers. They took her to the Imperial Wasteland, where the leader kept her as his own in an attempt to harness her power. Plot Involvement The Lightbringer Chronicles She remains a prisoner in the Empire State building, meeting Yomi Isayama who acts as the Shareholders' representative to the warlord. To prevent her from fleeing, she gains a seal of demonic power, meant to suppress her ability to create Tears. Lucifer Anghelscu finds out about her, believing she has the power to return him home. Seeking her out after the fall of Mercy, his first impression is her that of a plucky, spirited woman as she hits him with a textbook. They then ally with each other to stop the demonic force attempting to kill them, using her new magic created by the seal before deciding to travel together. Personal Hero She is seen speaking to Lucifer during his time with her, discussing with him the value of Christmastime. Avalon Interlude After finding Lucifer's home world gone, Elizabeth cares for Lucifer after his mental breakdown. For two years, she works as a librarian in a dimensional nexus called Avalon. When two thugs appear at their home, its enough to prompt Lucifer to come back to his sanity, having a straightforward goal to deal with. They then chase away the thugs and become partners as private investigators. Their career is enough to draw the attention of a recruiter, with Lucifer joining the Coalition and Elizabeth the Multiversal Emergency Unit. At some unspecified time following this event, an event occurred where Elizabeth was thought to have died, but she has secretly lived. Character Relationships * Lucifer Anghelscu - A character original to the Murder Series. The events of The Lightbringer Chronicles, in which Lucifer debuted, as well as Avalon Interlude made them fast friends. Lucifer in particular, identifying her as a very similar person to a long-dead friend of his back on his world. Michiru Matsushima, another M.E.U. member claims that they're 'mushy' around each other. * Yomi Isayama - A character from [http://ga-rei.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Rei_Wiki '''Gai-Rei Zero']' 'who debuted in ''The Grand Hotel. Enemies as of Chaos United. The details to be released at a later time. * Sweet the Demon Lord - A character from the Buffy series who also first appeared in The Grand Hotel. A sometime source of information she calls up from time to time. Trivia * This Elizabeth was once thought to be the only living Elizabeth Comstock left alive in all the multiverse, but this has since been corrected. * Her spells are all based on French somatics. Category:NPCs Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles Category:Avalon Interlude Category:Multiverse Emergency Unit